


Honra

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Lealdade era uma palavra que Youpi conhecia muito bem. Mas ele só entenderia o significado da honra quando o seu caminho cruzasse o daquele humano.





	Honra

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

De todos, ele era o que ostentava a aparência menos humana. Não nascera para a inteligência; essa ficara com os outros dois. Youpi nascera para ser força bruta, caos completo que desperta nos inimigos o medo de continuar vivendo, de continuar lutando. Quando ele explodia em fúria, sentia o poder permeando seu corpo. E tinha a certeza: foi para isso que eu nasci.  
Então, por que poupara a vida do humano? Aquela criatura fraca, miserável. Não lhe fazia nem cosquinha. Era persistente, isso era. Levantava-se, combatia, chorava. Mas, no final, estava ali, de pé, lutando, encarando. O humano não se importava em morrer. Fora à guerra preparado para o fatídico destino. Ele não tinha chances. Ele sabia que não tinha chances. Mas ele lutava.  
Youpi pensou com seus miolos. Posso matá-lo. Seria fácil matá-lo. Mas por que fazê-lo? Eu... não quero.  
O humano foi poupado. Não porque merecesse viver, mas porque sua morte não teria sentido. Vir até tão longe para cair assim, sozinho, fraco diante da grandeza das formigas-quimera? Fraco. Ele era fraco. Mas conquistou o respeito de Youpi. E Youpi não mataria aquele que se levantava apesar de tudo. Se ele matasse o humano, o fraco seria Youpi.


End file.
